


Home

by sseundalkhom



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Established Relationship, Home, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: it's all about minhyun and jonghyun.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> all the sweets, all the bitterness, all the angst but it's okay   
everything is in happy ending   
it's my writing when i do have a stressful day and dunno what to do  
i miss nuest eventho' i have watched the new video that pledis uploaded. still missing them all.   
so, here~~~ please do comment after you finish reading, okay? thank you

"Minhyun."

The latter seems unbothered, chalantly making his way to not be obvious dumb. Yes, indeed dumb because he is in love with his leader. Since before, since he can realised how stupid he was back then. Being jealous, being clingy towards the members but he got extremely sad soon after he knew spending time for 1.5 year without him under the same roof.

"Minhyun." The commanding tone makes him smiling. 

"Can't I hold you?"

He chuckles. "For now?" Minhyun nods, "no obviously."

The latter frowns, unsatisfied because of his direct answer. Well-he can not complain towards the leader of the group but c'mon please...he has enough to wait for the time where he can approach and see the leader in his daily life without any restrictions like before. And now, he is rejected by his own boyfriend. 

"Why?"

The boyfriend pouts. "Do you remember where we are exactly?"

"At office, am I wrong?" He tilts his head to one side, not acting so cute however the pout melts down into a smile. A pretty smile that Minhyun wants to keep it secretly out of the world. 

A smile he does not want to share with.

"Since it's in office…."

"We have seen enough," someone butts in between them, cracking the sweet moments which make Minhyun hugging his small boyfriend into his arm. 

"See," he smiles proudly, "Minki said the truth."

The boyfriend only pushes him, wanting to get away from the embrace though he wants it much; Jonghyun follows the other, leaving his boyfriend behind in sulking state. 

🌜🌟

It is like the ordinary day-off he wishes for. No going to office, no going to the practice room, not doing anything in specific way, Jonghyun stayed in his room, lying on his bed and think nothing. He likes the day like this. But soon, probably his day will be ruined because of one particular person who is coming in and out of the dorm as that person wants. Yes, and that person is Hwang Minhyun. 

He should have locked his door before it's too late. However, a second later he gets up from the bed, the latter barges into the room and smiling so brightly as he brings a box in his hand. 

Jonghyun can't help but smile at him. 

Who can resist Hwang Minhyun actually? 

Anyone love him, so does he. But in this case, somehow he wants to tell the latter that he hates Minhyun so much because ruining his day-off. 

"What are you doing here?"

He smiles, shamelessly putting his bag at the corner of the room and the box away from his touch as he put it on the table. He comes closer to Jonghyun afterwards. 

"I miss my cutie Jonghyun,so…." he pulls him into a warm embrace of him, "I need to take care of him today."

The leader looks somewhat sulking. 

“Why?” 

Minhyun smirks, “because you’re my princess, Jju, I need to take care of you.” 

He glares at him, “I can take care of myself.” 

“....um, really? Don’t you remember that I want to keep your room safe, clean and all that classic things--I don’t think you remember it.” 

He pouts. 

“I do remember someone who spamming all over the comments.” 

Minhyun smiles, feeling proud just because of a small thing. Well, he is happy, no matter how small the case is, as long as it’s Jonghyun antics at him. He will be always feeling content. 

“So?” 

“So what?” 

“...well, you get up from the bed, taking breakfast and wait outside? I need to make your bed.” 

“....Minhyun, don’t you remember that today is our day-off?” 

He nods, looking so cheerful at him. 

“Then?” 

“I have said, I need to take care of my boyfriend.” 

Jonghyun gives up. He does not want to take a fight with him, it will drain his energy today. Better to shut up, getting up and taking a stroll around the apartment before going back to his room and sleep; that’s what he can now instead of grumbling over the matter Minhyun does. 

He likes cleaning, so what should he do? Jonghyun let him be. 

🌜🌟

Wrapping himself around with the boyfriend's arm, it is out of the plan, especially when the boyfriend insist to keep an accompany in their dry dorm. Just because he said,  _ "it's so quiet here, it's dangerous to live alone these days" _ and Jonghyun could only roll his eyes at him. Well--it is just another excuse to be around him. 

"Isn't it nice?"

The latter hums. 

"Isn't it nice?"

Jonghyun chuckles, "it's my day-off so I don't think it'll be nice to have a day ruined by someone."

"I ain't someone, a member of Nu'est and your boyfriend," he sulks.

"Seriously," he turned to look at him, "do we really need this? I mean--you here and me also…"

"I've spent a year and half to not be around you, isn't it an excuse to have me? We've been desperate enough for each other."

He looks down. "I know."

"And I have enough to lose many chances by being apart from you, remember?"

"...um, right."

"And remember what I have said when I came back this year?"

Jonghyun looks up. "I hate to be far from you."

He smiles, pulling the man softly back into the embrace and leaves a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

"A day without me, it's very frustrating?"

Minhyun nods. "A lot, I can't tell how much but I almost died."

Jonghyun squints his eyes, hit him gentle at the chest. "Big liar."

"I never do lie."

He shrugs. 

"I really miss you," he buries his head against Jonghyun's head, inhaling his scent and feels home. 

"Don't you get bored of me?"

He shakes his head. "Never."

"It's been a while after you came back, we have passed the comeback, concert, tour and probably I will see you on musical? And you still miss me…it's amazing."

He kisses the hair. "I do miss you everyday, every single minute although you are by my side…still I miss you, Jju."

Jonghyun does not say anything. He does feel the same. 

"I love you, Jju."

"I love you too…"

He does not finish his line, he has not finished it yet. But a kiss stops him to do so. A kiss that leads him to stop and enjoy the sweet from Minhyun's lips which guiding him to ease. Also the hands on his back that grip him tight, Jonghyun pours back the love he received from the latter by a kiss. He gives up on the day-off. Perhaps, he still has another day-off to spend by himself when he gets a holiday to Gangneung. 

"Hwang…" The name he moans which stopping Minhyun to continue, he breaks the kiss. 

"Yes, my princess…"

The breath they exchange, not feeling exhausted from a brief season of they had before, Minhyun steals a few kisses. 

"Don't make me to pretend as stranger anymore…I hate to not be with you," he suddenly sobs out of sudden, totally makes Minhyun lifting up Jonghyun's chin and caresses his cheek gently. 

"I won't…it's enough, I just want to believe in you, hear your voice, be with you…what else?" He sees the tear escaping from his boyfriend's eyes and it hurts him. By the reason of seeing him cry, it's one of the many things he hates. He holds him tighter than before, as if it tells him that everything will be alright; that he will spend every year with Minhyun and never be apart again. 

"I love you," he cries, "I really do."

Minhyun pats his back, softly…so he can soothe him back. He hates seeing him like this, so vulnerable, like a baby goat that he wants to protect from the cruel world outside. Just looking at him, the desire within him to protect his leader grows so much bigger and it bewilders him. 

_ Since, who is the leader of the group? _

_ Since…his identity, who is he? The member of the group or the leader's boyfriend? _

But one thing he knows--he is Kim Jonghyun's boyfriend, and it will be the same unless he marries him in the near future. If only the Heaven allows them to be. 

🌜🌟

Three pairs look unimpressed at one pair couple who fall asleep in each other's embrace. One of them chuckles. 

"Why I can not be surprised every time we got home?"

Dongho shrugs his shoulders, walking away from the room to go to his own room and being productive inside. 

"I need to feed Noah and Kkotsuni," the elder between them cracks the mood and leaving the youngest behind. But, the young man follows after. 

"Me too, Lucky needs me more."

As the door shuts closed, the couple wake up. The taller male smiles brightly as he notices the boyfriend look so sleepy in his hug. 

"...um, Jju, you can sleep more."

He pouts, making Minhyun weak suddenly. "I need you here."

The latter nods, trying to lay down beside him and has a sleep time more. 

“I don’t walk anywhere, Jju, isn’t it you who push me away first?” 

“...it’s not like that…” he whines, making the toes of Minhyun curled up,  _ it’s too cute _ , “I can’t let you go if you stay here longer than I expect.” 

His lips curl into a crescent moon shaped, being so content of his words, Minhyun can’t help but cooing inside, “I won’t go anywhere, without you--unless we get a holiday of our own, Jju.” 

His finger trails the feature of Minhyun’s face, leaving a trace of his touch upon his skin, he gently caresses the man’s cheek. 

“I would never make my sunshine sad again,” he states, as if he makes a blunt promise. Jonghyun looks up his eyes, exchanging glances with him. 

“So my flower will always bloom brightly, prettily, and never be withered. But a little rain needs to be a drink for you, I guess,” he persuades. 

Minhyun keeps on smiling. “Only happy tears--not sad tears; only a yearning tears without sad containing the rain, the flower will always be bloomed for you.” 

Jonghyun lays his head against the male’s chest, listening to his breath and heartbeat. He feels so  _ homey _ . 

“I will try--to cry happy tears of our own. Happy tears of our blood sweat for the success, for the sake of our group.” 

“...for our future, as well.” 

He nods, silently drifting to sleep. He needs to stop worrying about the future holds for them. He really needs to pray only for the best. Because Minhyun knows, the man he believes in, will never make him disappointed. 

Because the man he loves, will always make him happy no matter what is happening before them. 

Because the man he cherish, will always be his sunshine to his world. 

_ Just because _ \--the relationship and the bonds they build, for the group, for themselves...it’s beyond words. 

Minhyun takes a glance of him, giving a chaste kiss to his forehead, and praying that the man whom he loves will always be happy. 


End file.
